All Or Nothing
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Valentine's Day. A day where couples exchanged trivial gifts and increased the public displays of affection tenfold. The heiress never imagined that such a celebration could exist. [White Rose and Bumblebee. Happy Valentine's Day!]
1. Secret Admirer

**I was waiting a while for a Valentine's idea to come around and after a bit, this was the result! I'm a bit proud of it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

All Or Nothing

Chapter 1. Secret Admirer

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss! Do you know what-"

"_Yes_, Ruby, I know what day it is tomorrow. You've told me sixty three times."

"That's only because I'm so excited for it! Aren't you?"

"..."

Weiss was silent as she continued to walk down the hallway with Ruby bouncing after her.

Valentine's Day. A day where couples exchanged trivial gifts and increased the public displays of affection tenfold. The heiress never imagined that such a celebration could exist.

On a normal day, things were bad enough, but as of recently, the amount of sensual stares and straying fingers on thighs throughout the entire school had gotten to the point where Weiss was almost considering locking herself in her room when the troublesome day arrived.

When Ruby had explained the concept of the little holiday to her the previous week, Weiss had thought it sounded like an endearing event she might not have minded taking part in with her girlfriend to a certain extent.

But now as they roamed the halls, they needed to avoid the ravenous couples all about. Weiss cringed; if she had a cent of lien for every time she had heard a suggestively-whispered, husky comment within the past two days alone, she would surely be able to construct another mansion.

Now, after seeing what the participants were capable of, she wanted nothing more than to avoid the holiday completely.

Presently, she needed to dodge yet another pair of students who were not afraid to show their lustful intentions, and the heiress quickly made for her locker, pulling Ruby along by the wrist as the younger girl uttered a small "whoa."

"Don't get any ideas..." Weiss huffed, face painfully hot.

"Of course noooot." Ruby grinned.

How many times had she imagined doing those kinds of things with Weiss? She would never last three seconds if she spoke it aloud.

She scampered after her partner as they finally reached their lockers.

"But come on." The brunette tried again, nudging her girlfriend's ribs lightly. "You can't tell me you aren't excited _at all_!"

"I can and I will." Weiss shuddered.

She said this, however she could not deny the fact that she had spent the entirety of her free time yesterday evening risking her academic image and sneaking about the kitchens in order to make sweets for Ruby. Even if she did not intend to give them to her in front of the entire school like most others seemed to be planning on, at the very least she knew she needed to give her girlfriend _something_ on the day specifically intended for couples.

Weiss had initially intended to surprise Ruby completely with some form of extravagant display, but after being disillusioned about the holiday, she had decided that a humbler gift presentation would be in order.

As she absentmindedly typed in the number combination to open her locker, Weiss wondered what – if anything – Ruby had planned. She glanced at her partner as Ruby pulled out her textbooks for class, grumbling about their weight. Weiss gathered her own books and chuckled a little to herself. _With this dunce, it's all or nothing. She'll either throw a party or forget altogether. _

But with the level of excitement Ruby was demonstrating about Valentine's Day, Weiss was not sure if her partner was excited because Ruby herself had plans, or if she was just enjoying the atmosphere.

The heiress was lost in her thoughts until a hand waved before her face, causing her to blink

"Weiss! Are you listening?" Ruby pouted. "I asked if you saw what just fell from your locker!"

"Huh?" She followed the path of Ruby's index finger to find a pink envelope at her feet. Puzzled, Weiss picked it up. "I don't recall keeping anything of the sort in here." She flipped it over, eyes widening as she saw it was addressed to her. Weiss's head snapped up as she glared at Ruby. "What is this? Is this some kind of joke?"

"H-Hey, don't look at me!" Ruby said defensively. "I didn't write it!"

The heiress scoured her eyes over the curves of the handwriting; it certainly was not her partner's calligraphy.

Weiss frowned. "I don't like it. Stuffing something like this into my locker without even bothering to state the sender's name or reason for doing so? Someone's up to no good."

But Ruby slid in closer to her, staring intently at the letter.

"It should be fine! Besides..." Weiss gave her a curious look as Ruby's excited tone faded a little. "I think... I might have a pretty good idea of what it is..." She suddenly grew quiet, uncharacteristically so, causing Weiss to furrow her eyebrows.

"Ruby? What is it?"

"N... Nothing! Just open it and let's find out who it's from..."

Weiss sent her one more glance and Ruby nodded.

"Very well..."

Weiss hooked a nail beneath the fold of the envelope and carefully tore across the top. Nothing came bursting out of it, and she was thankful for that much, but the subdued look in Ruby eyes made her heart twinge a little.

Weiss pulled out the piece of paper inside and opened it to its full size. Ruby leaned in closer to read with her:

_Dear Ms. Schnee. _

_Firstly, I must apologize for the methods which I used in order to deliver this letter to you, as I do not mean any disrespect in doing so. But my true intention is to tell you of my feelings for you. I have been smitten with you since the first day I laid eyes upon you, and continue to admire you. It is because of these reasons that I would like to be so bold as to ask you to meet me tomorrow in the courtyard after classes so that I may convey my feelings to you properly. _

_Sincerely, your secret admirer._

Weiss needed to read the words over several times before their meanings finally clicked. Still, she was baffled, and her lips parted as she stammered. "W...W-What is this, exactly?" Her eyes flicked to Ruby for an explanation, but Weiss flinched when she saw her partner's face.

Ruby's eyes stared dully down at the paper in Weiss's hands, silver eyes watery and threatening tears as she replied to her question.

"It's... just as it says. You've got a secret admirer, Weiss! Isn't that... neat?" Her voice wavered as she took a step back from her girlfriend and plastered on a smile. "I guess it's not surprising, considering how beautiful and talented you are. And for you to be with someone like me..."

Weiss's mist-blue eyes widened in horror as she realized what was happening. She quickly dropped the letter in order to reach for Ruby's hand instead, grasping her wrist securely before she could pull away.

"Ruby, you dunce!" Weiss pulled her girlfriend into a gentle kiss, all her qualms with public displays of affection promptly thrown to the wind. Ruby shied away at first, but Weiss refused to let her go, and eventually the younger girl returned the kiss hesitantly.

Weiss pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Now, listen here. Don't think for a _second_ I regret being with you, Ruby Rose. I know you're thinking it, and you need to stop it right now before you make me upset. I'll never regret choosing you as my partner."

"B-But..." The shaky voice came from trembling lips. "There are so many better people-"

"Ruby!" Weiss dropped her books as well as she pulled her into a furious embrace. "Don't say things like that. What did I just say? I'll never regret choosing you. Ever." She kissed Ruby's forehead. "Do you understand?" She pulled back to look into Ruby's eyes once more.

The brunette bit her lip before managing to meet her eyes and nodded once.

"Good." Weiss bent down to pick up the items she had dropped, including the letter. "I don't like the idea of standing people up, so I'll go to this location tomorrow. But solely for the purpose of refusing them."

Ruby peeked hopefully up at her past her bangs.

"You're... you're gonna refuse them?"

"Of course!" Weiss huffed. "They must be an imbecile if they didn't even know you and I were dating! In fact, it could be a prank, for all I know!" If that was the case, Weiss would surely not be so kind as she would be to a person who truly held affections for her. "But either way, I'm going. Just to set things straight if nothing else. You can come along if you'd like."

Ruby perked up a bit more at her offer.

"Okay. I don't like the idea of you going there alone anyway."

"Alright." Weiss leaned in to peck her cheek. "No sense in fretting about it now. Let's get to class." She stuffed her books under one arm and took Ruby's elbow with her free one. Ruby gave a small smile as she nodded.

"Right!"

* * *

On the fated morning, Weiss groaned almost nonstop.

The last thing she wanted to do was leave the room and venture into the swarm of sexually-aroused wolves.

However, when she realized two such wolves resided in the same room as her, she decided that staying inside was not much of a good idea, either.

Weiss sat on her bed facing the bathroom as she waited for Ruby to finish changing into her uniform. Her back was turned to Blake's bed, where the Faunus girl and Yang were presently... _still_ partaking in their Valentine's antics.

Weiss needed to cover her ears to drown out the breathy murmurs they blatantly continued to exchange. _Have they no shame?!_

Weiss sighed in relief as Ruby finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Alrighty! Let's get to class!"

Weiss was glad the younger girl was no longer as depressed as she had been yesterday; it had taken everything the heiress had to prove to Ruby she was not going to break up with her last night.

Presently, Weiss got to her feet and crossed the room to where her other teammates were swooning together on Blake's bed and kissing fervently.

"Alright, that's enough, you two!" She snapped. "Unless you'd rather skip classes and do this all day..."

"Is that an option?!" Yang perked up instantly.

Weiss smacked her on the head.

As the four of them left their room and headed for the hallways to classes, Weiss made sure to stay in the center of the group.

As they entered the halls, the scenes around them were borderline terrifying.

The animalistic atmosphere was palpable, greatly overpowering the fewer, more subtle handful of students who were actually behaving quite preferably on such a day.

Weiss recoiled as the sounds of distant moaning mixed with satirical, sickeningly sweet whispers reached her ears; it was nearly enough to have her turn around and retreat to the room again.

But before she could even take a step backward, Yang slapped a hand onto Weiss's back, earning a wheezing cough.

"C'mon princess! It's Valentine's Day! You shoulda been expecting stuff like this..."

"Not here!" She hissed. "We're in school, for heaven's sake! And besides, I don't want to hear that from _you_."

"_Me_?" Yang sounded offended. "The heck did I ever do?"

"Oh, please." Weiss flicked her gaze between Blake and Yang. "The two of you are in just as much heat as the rest of the school."

"H-Heat..." Yang stole a glance at her partner, finding Blake's cheeks were flushed red, her ears flat as she twiddled her fingers in embarrassment.

Weiss took note of how quickly her remark had frozen the two and she grimaced.

"Come on, Ruby. Let's get to class..."

Without waiting to see if their other two teammates followed or not, Weiss pulled her girlfriend along.

* * *

Blake and Yang ended up entering their first class halfway through, but Weiss did not even bother demanding where they had been; their ruffled hair and lopsided collars said quite enough.

Many of the students were clearly distracted throughout all of the lectures, the heiress realized, and most of them were not afraid to get chummy, particularly between classes or during break times.

Lunch time was definitely the worst. Weiss could hardly bring herself to eat, considering how everyone around her was being hand-fed by a significant other, or even worse, _sharing food through their mouths_...

Weiss shuddered as she constantly had to avert her eyes.

Blake and Yang were certainly not shy about things either.

There were, however, several endearing scenes Weiss bore witness to that day; flustered classmates hesitantly walking up to the targets of their affections and offering small bags of chocolate or flowers. This reminded Weiss of the container of sweets she had hidden within her own pocket, meant for none other than her partner.

But as she stole a glance at Ruby sitting beside her, Weiss ended up frowning. Her shoulders were slumped and she had barely touched her food, squirming uncomfortably. Weiss knew the thought of her secret admirer must have been troubling Ruby, so she casually reached her hand down to entwine her fingers with hers.

The younger girl straightened up instantly when she felt the cool touch, giving Weiss a curious look; she was not one to initiate contact often.

But the heiress took another dainty sip of her water with her free hand, squeezing Ruby's fingers tighter. She noticed her girlfriend smile before she continued eating her lunch.

When the final bell rang, though, it was clear Ruby was nervous about Weiss going off to see the sender of the letter. The two of them hung back in the classroom, their two teammates going off on their own to do heaven knew what.

Ruby still could not bring herself to meet Weiss's gaze, which only served to make the heiress seek those eyes more.

"Hey..." She cupped Ruby's face gently. "I'm going there to refuse them, remember? And it's probably just a prank anyway. So don't worry." She kissed Ruby's nose lightly, earning a smile from her leader.

"Y-Yeah..." Ruby nodded, laughing a little.

Weiss took her hand again and led her out of the lecture hall, maintaining a steady pace until they reached the exit that led to the courtyard. The evening air was cool but the sun still shown brightly as the two girls headed for the grassy area.

But just as they turned the corner of the school building, Ruby stopped walking. "I'll... I'll stay here. You go and talk to this person." She pulled her hand away from Weiss's before quickly adding. "B-But if something happens call for me and I'll come right away!"

"Relax." Weiss ruffled her hair. "I'll be fine. I'll sort this out quickly and be back to you before you know it." She kissed Ruby once more for good measure.

Then, the heiress squared her shoulders as she began heading toward the designated area. She left her partner behind, turning the corner of the building until the courtyard opened up before her. She paused, looking around, finding it was completely empty.

She waited a few moments, continuing to walk forward a bit through the grass, but still did not see anyone. "I had a feeling it was all a prank..." She sighed, only a small fraction of her slightly disappointed, but for the most part she was just relieved it could be over and done with.

The heiress waited one more minute before she turned her back.

However, just before she could take a step, a small sound alerted her attention, causing her to turn back around. She squinted, and when she looked closely enough, made out several tiny red shapes in the grass.

Tentatively, Weiss headed toward them, scattered beneath a tree. When she neared, Weiss could see there was a hooded figure standing on the other side of the tree.

She came to a halt several feet away from the tree, pulling the letter from her blazer's pocket. The heiress cleared her throat.

"Were you the one who sent this letter?"

The figure nodded from the shadows. Weiss felt a pang of guilt that she needed to turn this person down, but there was no other option.

"Then, I'm sorry, but-"

She abruptly stopped talking as a hand flashed up to stop her. Weiss blinked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She held her ground as the hooded figure stepped out from behind the tree trunk, but the shadows were too dark to make out a sure outline.

The person before her appeared to be holding something and they took another step forward. Weiss swallowed.

"What-"

But before she could finish, the other person suddenly dashed toward her in a burst of speed.

Red filled Weiss's vision as an armful of rose petals was thrown into her face.

"Happy Valentine's Daaaay!" A familiar voice cheered.

Weiss stumbled backward, bombarded with the petals and the echo of the hyperactive shout.

"_Ruby_?!" She cried.

"Yeeeep!" Ruby's hood fell to her shoulders as she jumped up into Weiss's arms, the heiress only just barely managing to catch her. However, the impact of the motion caused her to trip and Weiss fell onto her back in the grass with Ruby on top of her. "Oh, geez! Are you okay?" Ruby pushed herself onto her elbows to look down at her girlfriend.

Weiss groaned a little as she blinked her eyes open again, finding two pools of concerned yet content silver looking down at her. Ignoring the slight pain in her back, Weiss shook her head to dislodge the blades of grass and petals before she could speak again.

"What in the world is going on?" She demanded.

"Ah, well y'see..." Ruby grinned sheepishly down at her, still refusing to get off. "I'm your secret admirer!" She announced proudly.

Weiss gave her a deadpanned stare.

"_Excuse_ me? I mean it's not much of a secret you know..." She muttered. "But _you_ wrote that letter?"

"Well..." Ruby hummed, reaching up to brush Weiss's bangs out of her face. "I didn't exactly _write_ it. I kinda spoke it and Pyrrha wrote it down for me! I had to get into character." She leaned down to nestle her face into Weiss's collar. "Was my acting really that good? You didn't suspect anything?"

"You dunce!" Weiss surged upward slightly, knocking her forehead onto Ruby's head chidingly.

"Owwie!" Ruby rubbed her head as she lifted her face, tears clinging to her eyes. "What was that for?" She whined.

"Because-!" Weiss huffed, squeezing Ruby tighter to her as she ranted. "Your acting was almost _too_ good! You had me worried this entire time... and it was all a joke planned by you?! And just now when you ran at me... I nearly had a heart-attack!" Weiss exhaled a long breath as she let her head fall back into the grass.

Ruby slid up so that her nose was just above hers. "Aw, come on! I think I did pretty well if it surprised you so much!" She bent down to kiss her partner's soft cheek. "I'm sorry if I startled you, though."

Weiss heaved another sigh as Ruby chuckled, resting her chin over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You... I can't believe you played me like this... How cunning..."

"Hehee~"

Weiss made no moves to get up just yet, so Ruby contented herself with resting her head on the heiress's chest, listening to the quiet thumping of her heart. Weiss closed her eyes, holding Ruby to her, letting the events of the hectic day sink in.

"I don't believe you..." She mumbled.

Ruby kissed her cheek again as an apology.

They remained that way a while longer, until the breeze began to chill a little bit as the sun started to move westward. It was then Weiss recalled the contents of her pocket.

"That reminds me..." She sat up, having Ruby sit in her lap as Weiss pulled the small box into view. It was red and tied with a pink ribbon, addressed to her partner in flowing calligraphy. "Happy... Valentine's Day, Ruby."

The younger girl's eyes lit up brilliantly, a wide smile beaming from her lips. She pulled the ribbon off to reveal an assortment of neatly-molded chocolates.

"Oh-Oh, wow! Weiss did you-?! Did you make these for me?!" She cried, looking down at the box and back up to Weiss again.

"Of course!" Came the huffed reply. Ruby continued to stare gaping down at the treats, and Weiss felt her face grow warmer. "W-Well don't keep me waiting!"

"Huh?"

"Try one and tell me how it tastes!"

"Oh! Right!" Ruby had been so flattered by the gesture of Weiss making her chocolates she had forgotten what she was supposed to do with them.

But before she could reach down to pick one up, Weiss beat her to it. She plucked up a small square and held it before Ruby's lips. The brunette tilted her head curiously.

"You... You looked like you wanted to do things... like those other couples before..." Weiss muttered. "J-Just hurry up and eat it before I change my mind!"

"Weiss..." Ruby's smile only widened as she squealed slightly; Weiss Schnee was hand-feeding her homemade Valentine's chocolates. Had anyone told Ruby a year ago she would be here now, she would have laughed herself into a coma.

She parted her lips, and with a soft "aah!" kissed the chocolate from Weiss's fingers. She chewed thoughtfully as the perfect mixture of sweetness exploded her taste buds, blessing her tongue, leaving a sugary, lingering taste as she swallowed.

"...Well?" Weiss flicked her an uncertain gaze.

As her response, Ruby held up one finger, telling Weiss to wait a moment. She took the open box of chocolates, set them safely aside onto the grass, and then proceeded to tackle her girlfriend once more.

"They're delicious, Weiss! Amazing! The best thing I've ever eaten!" She smothered the heiress in tight hugs and kisses as the flustered girl squeaked beneath her.

"R-Ruby! Not here-"

"Thank you, thank you, _thank yooouu_!" Ruby ignored her protests and continued to cuddle her relentlessly.

Weiss could only pray no one could see them, but before long she hugged Ruby in return. She reciprocated kiss after kiss as Ruby pressed her lips against hers, and Weiss ran her fingers through Ruby's hair, pulling her down closer. She could taste the sweetness of the chocolates on Ruby's lips and smiled a little.

At last, Ruby pulled away, allowing them both to catch their breaths before she helped Weiss sit up again.

"Actually..." Ruby hummed. "I have something for you, too!" The heiress quirked an eyebrow as Ruby pulled a small box from her own pocket, and offered her a chocolate. "Say 'aaah'!"

Weiss blushed before slowly opening her mouth, but she squeaked as Ruby darted in and kissed her instead. Weiss flicked her forehead, and Ruby chuckled before feeding her the chocolate for real.

"Not bad..." Weiss gave her verdict, licking her lips a little. "But still, there's something even sweeter I'd prefer."

Mist-blue locked with silver.

Weiss placed her hands on the sides of Ruby's face as the younger girl's hands rested on the heiress's hips, pulling her in closer. Their noses brushed before their lips came together softly, lovingly.

Despite the worry she had suffered all day long on Ruby's behalf, Weiss knew it had all been far more than worth it.

When they pulled apart, Ruby revealed one last item – a single white rose – which she slipped behind the heiress's ear. Ruby admired her girlfriend's angelic appearance for a moment before she hugged her gently.

"Thanks, Weiss. For making this the best Valentine's Day ever."

Weiss smiled, resting her head on Ruby's shoulder, returning the hug with a warm squeeze.

"That's my line, you dunce."

Ruby chuckled.

Weiss sighed blissfully; she knew Ruby would naturally go all or nothing in anything and everything she did.

And if it was for Weiss, it was always certainly the former.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, even if you don't have anyone to spend the holiday with, we can at least enjoy our favorite characters, right? **

**And I'll bet we're a bit curious as to why Blake and Yang were late to class, right? If so then onward to chapter 2!**

**Please review!**


	2. Heat

**Bumblebee bonus!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Heat

"H-Heat..."

Yang repeated Weiss's accusatory word to herself. She shot a glance at Blake who avoided her gaze, also embarrassed by the statement. Also not denying it.

While Yang could admit Blake was a bit feistier than usual, she did not think it was to such an extent. But when Yang stopped to think for half a second, she recalled that her partner had been the one to initiate seven out of every ten advances that had transpired between them within the past three days or so.

The blonde had to wonder now if the Faunus girl was just using the holiday as an excuse to be bold about her affections.

Weiss looked them over a moment longer, nose scrunching before she turned around in a huff.

"Come on, Ruby. Let's go to class..."

Yang watched the heiress scurry off with her sister in tow before her gaze awkwardly drifted toward the girl standing beside her. Blake's eyes happened to met hers before she quickly looked away again. Yang frowned.

"Hey, what's up? Don't let the princess get to ya. She's just jealous because she-"

"Yang, let's just go to class..." Blake made a move to follow after her teammates, but Yang was not finished speaking yet. She shot her hand out to grab Blake's wrist, effectively stopping her.

"Blake, what's wrong? You just clammed up all of a sudden."

"Nothing's wrong. I just-"

"_Blakeeeyy_..."

The Faunus girl stiffened as Yang called her pet name. Unfair.

She sighed, relenting as she turned back to Yang, but still avoided her eyes.

But Yang would not allow that either.

Pulling her girlfriend around to a vacant corner of the hallway, away from wandering eyes, she curled her index finger beneath Blake's chin, tilting her head up to look into her eyes. Concern flickered in the vibrant lavender and Blake faltered a second before she caved.

"It's just... I didn't get you anything... for Valentine's Day, s-so I-"

"What?!"

Blake flinched. "Are you mad? I'm sorry I didn't-"

"What? Wait, wait, no of course I'm not mad!" Yang flailed her free hand in front of her, still holding tightly to Blake with the other. "I mean I was just surprised that all this time you've been worrying about not having gotten me a gift..." A small smile formed on her lips. "So you thought you had to compensate in some other way, huh?"

Blake's ears were flat with guilt as she turned away and nodded.

"Aw Blakey, c'mere!" Yang hugged her tightly from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder, nuzzling through soft, onyx tresses. She could feel Blake's heart thumping furiously which only served to make Yang cuddle her tighter. "You don't have to get me anything for Valentine's Day, Blakey." She turned her girlfriend around to face her, grinning as she looked into her eyes again. "I've got _you_! That's all I'll ever need." She lowered her lips to Blake's as proof, kissing her softly until her furry ears finally lifted up again.

At last, Blake smiled coyly up at her, cheeks warm.

"Thank you..." Blake murmured. "But still, I feel I should give you something... at least for today."

"There's only one thing I want." Yang smirked, pulling her girlfriend to her again. Slowly, Blake stepped forward, never breaking the kiss as she backed Yang against the lockers; almost as if she had expected as much, the blonde had brought them to an area void of security cameras. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but they could manage.

Blake rubbed her palms up and down Yang's arms from her elbows to her shoulders and back again, adding a bit of fierceness to the kiss. She felt Yang smirk, felt her kiss back just as roughly, but the Faunus girl persevered, holding her breath as long as possible; Yang kept besting her as of recently, and Blake wanted to give her partner a run for her money for once.

She felt the blonde's arms snake around her waist, pulling her in, crushing her closer.

Unfortunately for Blake, she could not multitask as well as Yang could. Of the kiss itself, where each of their hands were roaming, and trying to breathe, she could only focus on two of those three things at a time, whereas Yang seemed to have mastered all of them.

Blake's lungs were burning now, and she needed to pull away, grateful that Yang actually _let_ her. She gasped several times, chagrined as Yang looked on, only half as affected and still smirking smugly.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Blakey." She huffed.

"Oh, I plan to..."

After replenishing her air supply, Yang was already prepared for the next onslaught of lips on her own. Blake pushed her back against the lockers as Yang felt her passion increase tenfold; her girlfriend's effort was certainly all-in this time. Yang welcomed the new fervor between them, but before long felt Blake weakening.

Yang simply would not give.

Blake wanted to win for once – just once – but she knew she was no match for her, not now, not with this inferno of heat wafting between them.

Yang pushed her back gently, both panting to catch their breaths. The arms released Blake as Yang let out a long sigh.

"Whoo-wee! It's getting toasty!" She pulled the ribbon at the top of her uniform undone, loosening the collar of her shirt a bit. Blake was sweating a little, but there was still a fire in her golden eyes that challenged for more. Yang liked those eyes.

"Are you giving up?" The onyx-haired girl asked.

Yang blurted out a laugh. "Are you kiddin'? I'm just getting' started!"

"Glad to hear it."

She returned to Yang's heated embrace, kissing the top of her head as Yang ducked beneath Blake's chin to untie her ribbon with her teeth. Blake sighed as the restricting material loosened, allowing her to breathe easier.

Yang moved up the side of her neck with fiery kisses, slowly circling around to switch their positions, leading Blake against the lockers now. The Faunus girl barely realized she had gotten the tables turned on her, but she hardly cared now.

She clung to Yang's shoulders as the blonde kissed her jawline before returning to her lips, crushing a breathless kiss into her mouth. Yang's left hand slipped behind Blake's head to cradle it against the harsh, cold metal of the lockers as her right hand slid up her partner's side. Fingers danced over Blake's waist, almost tickling, causing her to shiver a bit, biting back a chuckle to the best of her abilities.

But Yang still felt it and thought it appropriate to tease now. She rested her hand over her girlfriend's ribcage, feeling it expand desperately as Blake struggled for breath but also for maintaining their kiss as long as possible.

However, to be honest, Blake was winning this time; Yang just refused to let her know as much.

So she glided her fingers over Blake's ribs, pressing her nails ever so slightly against the material of her blazer. Blake jolted, biting her lip as she chuckled, resulting in her breaking the kiss to laugh and gasp for breath.

Yang pulled back as well, also breathing rather roughly as Blake leaned forward to rest her forehead against her shoulder.

Smirking, the blonde patted her partner's back; Blake really was getting better. Yang needed to make sure she kept improving as well.

"Nice try, Blakey. But not today~" She sang.

Yang yelped a bit as she felt a heel step on her toes.

Blake lifted her head, hair frazzled, cheeks flushed, eyes watery as she panted between giggles; she was irresistible, and if not for the pain in her foot, Yang knew she would not have been able to stop herself from kissing her again.

But Blake was too miffed to let her.

"You cheater..." She wheezed. Her fists balled into Yangs blazer for support as she raised her head again, glaring up at her. "I was winning... and you know it."

'"I have no... idea what you're talking about." Yang retaliated, conceited.

"I don't believe you..."

"Well, believe it, Blakey!" Yang helped her straighten her posture, supporting her shoulders as Blake let out one last sigh, finally removing her foot from Yang's.

"...I was winning..." She muttered.

"Aw, it's not all about winning!"

"Cheater."

"Yeah, yeah." Yang twirled her wrist before leaning into her face. "What'cha gonna do about it?"

Blake offered a small growl, but she managed to stop herself.

"You know what? I'm not giving you that satisfaction. We're going to class." She stated matter-of-factly.

Yang certainly had not been expecting _that_ response.

"W-Wait! Aw, come on, Blakey!"

Blake smirked in satisfaction, turning back to her.

"Admit it-"

"Yes, okay? You won that time..." Yang muttered. "So...?"

As much as Blake would have liked for her to finish her plea, she thought it best not to get too ahead of herself.

The Faunus complied, turning back to the blonde and wrapping her arms around her neck, kissing her cheek; Yang would happily admit her defeat if this was the result.

She tucked some stray locks of black hair behind Blake's ear, running her hand over her shoulders and arms to stop at her waist, pulling her in. Blake returned the favor, combing lightly through Yang's precious, golden mane.

The temperature finally began to fall again as their kisses became gentler. Yang dragged it out as long as possible; if they were going to be late for class, why not make it fashionably late?

But at last, they both silently deemed it time to put an end to their activities – at least for now.

Yang placed one last chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips and Blake pecked her cheek in return.

"We should get to class..." Blake murmured.

"Fine." Yang heaved and exaggerated sigh. "Buuut we can continue _after_ class, right?" She winked.

The other girl rolled her eyes.

"Maybe."

Blake stepped away from her, letting her arms fall from Yang's shoulders. But before she could turn to head off, Yang stopped her one more time.

"Blake, don't forget," she said. "I don't want you feeling guilty about not getting me anything, okay?"

Blake smiled softly, returning to her girlfriend and kissing her one last time. "I won't."

Yang grinned widely.

"Good, because I didn't get you anything either!"

The heel pressed onto her foot again.

"Let's get to class."

"Aye, aye!"

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
